


Playing House

by lazylyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius get caught up playing house with her cousins kids. One-shot from the prompt: "I'm sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

 

The middle of summer was bright full of screaming children, just as loud parents, and the very frustrated teens stuck in between. The Burrow was full of visiting friends, students home from Hogwarts, and the playful children glad more people than just their parents were home.

 

Rose was currently trying to find a calm spot to sort through several new plants her Uncle Neville had given her during the previous semester at Hogwarts. She was situated in a cool spot near the garden with several potted plants surrounding her.

 

Stomping feet echoed out the back door of the house as Teddy and Victoria's children ran through. Their bright blue hair standing out against the browns of the garden. Remus laughed with his younger sister and turned to Rose. The young boy caught his breath before he looked up at her.

 

"Andie wants to play house Auntie Rose. Will you play with us?" He asked in a rush with big eyes watching her finish placing the plants she was holding down.

 

"Sure thing Remus you should look to see if some of your other cousins want to play," Rose suggested before looking over her dirt covered hands. "And let me get cleaned up before you start anything okay?"

 

"Yes auntie." The boy pulled his younger sister away and off toward the field. "Come on Andie let's go ask around to see if anyone else wants to play."

 

Rose wiped her hands clean and gathered her tools before setting off after the energetic children. She walked up to the small group gathered near the tiny play house and remembered when it had first been built when she was a kid. She marveled at mother's skill with the undetectable extension charms, because even though the playhouse was tiny on the outside, the inside was rather comfortable.

 

"You're the mummy," Andie called out as she pointed to Rose. The girl's now bright blond hair a clear indication as to who the father was to be. "I already got daddy so, Remus, that makes you the doggy."

 

"But I don't want to be the dog, Andie. I wanted to be the kid," Remus whined to his sister foot stomping on the ground. "You always get to have Rose as your mother. I wanted to have Rose and Scorpius as well."

 

Scorpius walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy crossed his arms in protest, his pout evident on his face. Scorpius shook his head and glanced at Rose. Trying to placate the boy, she grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him into the small house.

 

There was a small kitchen with a tiny table and chairs as well as a mini sitting room.

 

"But you will be a wonderful doggy Remus," She said taking a seat on a miniature couch, "And last time we played house you were the kid."

 

"Yea but Scorpius wasn't here last time and he's so much fun to play with," Remus cried, his frown growing even more.

 

"If you play the doggy you get to be my companion and follow me around," Scorpius suggested. Remus nodded, and his sister let out a little gleeful shout and began setting up the room. She pulled at Rose's hand to get her attention.

 

"We have to set the kitchen up for dinner," Andie said in a serious tone. "That way when daddy gets home he can eat."

 

"But we don't have any food," Rose exclaimed in mocking shocked tones, getting up to look through the small kitchen, "What are we going to do?"

 

"Daddy will get some! He can take me to the store while you finish setting up!" Andie whizzed past Rose and attached herself to Scorpius's leg.

 

"Can you get us some snacks?" She begged and he couldn't help but crumble under the pleading gaze of the child.

 

"Sure you can help me raid the pantries." Scorpius crouched down and tugged her off his leg. "Remus you have to guard the house while I'm away. Okay?"

 

"Yes, sir!" Remus saluted while Scorpius swiftly grabbed Andie around the waist and placed her on his shoulders. She giggled on the way up and grasped his hair in a death grip. Her tiny knuckles bright white.

 

They made their way out of the play house and up to the Burrow’s kitchen back door while Rose and Remus gathered a few plates to ready for some snacks. Remus grabbed a plate from her hands. His brow was furrowed and he looked like he was thinking hard about something.

 

Rose smiled down at him before asking, "What's on your mind, pup?"

 

Remus put the plates down on the small table before sitting down in the tiny chair. His fingers steepled under his chin.

 

"Do you like Scorpius?" He asked slowly, his quiet voice trying to cover unsure feelings. Rose faltered not expecting the kid to call her out.

 

"Excuse me?" She asked, clearly shocked he would be so blunt.

 

Remus went to respond again, but they were interrupted by Andie bursting through the tiny front door. Scorpius followed her through ducking under the door frame and shouting, "I'm home!"

 

He placed a basket of crackers and cheese down on the set table in front of Remus and then moved to take a seat.

 

"No no no. Daddy has to kiss mummy when he gets home," Andie cried in a rushed whisper interrupting his process. "Daddy always kisses mummy."

 

"Really and how am I supposed to go about that?" Scorpius cleared his throat, clearly not expecting the young child to actually make him go along with the charade. He glanced over at Rose not sure if she heard their conversation. "Your daddy loves your mummy very much. I hardly think your imaginary mum and dad feel the same."

 

"Yes you do. You look at Auntie Rose like daddy looks at mummy," Andie said looking up at Scorpius like it was plain as day.

 

Scorpius whipped his head back to the child. "I do not look at her like that."

 

"Yes you do, and she looks at you like that too. That's what Remus says," Andie said while pulling out a chair next to her brother. Remus had already grabbed the cracker box and was currently attempting to open the package of sliced cheese ignoring Rose's soft protest of waiting for everyone else.

 

"Really?" Scorpius asked surprised. "Well now that's something."

 

"What's something?" Rose asked hands pulling the package of cheese from little Remus's hands. She didn't catch the look in Scorpius's eye before she was spun around to face him.

 

His lips descended on hers. Her shock locked her in place. What was supposed to be a soft and gentle peck turned rather quickly into a slightly frantic lip lock. The two teens completely forgetting about the young children they were playing house with.

 

The brother and sister looked on with fascination having never seen people kissing other than their parents. Remus cleared his throat in agitation before reaching to grab the package of cheese still held in Rose's hand.

 

The tug pulled her out of her haze with her heart beating rapidly. She could feel a blush creeping down her neck at the thought of letting Scorpius go so far in front of the children.

 

"What was that for?" Rose said trying to catch her breath.

 

"Andie said daddy had to kiss mummy hello." Scorpius sighed with a slight shake to his head, trying to clear the fog from his mind.

 

"Did you have to do that in front of us." Remus whined complaining about their display. "It's enough I have to watch my parents."

 

"I want some crackers!" Andie hollered completely ignoring the rest of the affectionate display. Scorpius, however, sought finality on the matter.

 

"Don't go blabbing to everyone at the house now." He told the kids while putting a few crackers on their plates. "We don't need everyone freaking out."

 

"Why would everyone freak out?" Remus asked shoveling food into his mouth before matter-of-factly saying, "Everyone already knows you like each other."


End file.
